Curse
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku Ninja Verse. One of the most horrible secrets of that so haunted clan... Stories such as this do deserve to be told in front of a fireplace...


**A/N:** Well, some of you might have already seen it and maybe you'll identify the picture in the bonus scene in the end of this fanfic. I based that part on a beautiful fanart that was made by steampunkskulls ... My friend once asked me for a horror story and this was what I came up with by that time one year ago... I hope you enjoy it and don't forget my reviews!

It is said that the places that have had their walls washed in blood will eternally hold the pain of those who lost their lives. And when the matter is pain, the holders of such bloody heritage have it running through their veins.

Every man and woman, in order to fully comprehend the real meaning of being an Uchiha, has to hold that virginal and painful fate in their eyes. It is a part of being a member of the clan. It is a part of holding that curse. And fighting against it will be useless.

It was around 3 am of a fateful day for the Uchihas when the legitimate residents of that legendary district returned from their graves. They were back with a bloody purpose that only those who had already reached the immortality of death could fulfill. All the legends who had sworn to protect the family code were waking up from their eternal sleep and preparing all the necessary things for the ritual. A ritual so sacred and terrifying that had to be performed without the village's concern. A ritual that would guarantee the purity of the whole family, by eliminating any traces of a strange blood that could corrupt the bloody heritage that is the sharingan. The aims were always the ones who weren't born with the family's name. Many were women. Many died in vain, but the ritual was never stopped. Even if the Konoha elders would constantly make questions regarding the missing people, all the details were always kept in secret. No one could discover one of most obscures secrets of the Uchiha clan. No one could know what happened in that ritual.

While the undead finished their preparations, the one who was about to suffer from that ancient technique was laying on the bed with the newest leader of the clan. Uchiha Sakura, as the girl had been known after the marriage, was with her husband on their room. As a perceptive person and as a dedicated wife, the girl knew which day it was. The day that once changed the life of a whole village and created an endless hatred inside a child's heart. The day that traumatized her husband for the rest of his life. The day that haunted him no matter how older he got. It was the anniversary of the Uchiha massacre, a day that disturbed a lot her stoic husband, even if he never said a word. Sakura knew that, even if he had forgiven his brother a long time ago, Sasuke still held that terrible memory of that day years before. It was inevitable for him. So, in order to distract her husband's mind, the pink haired girl would do that one thing that only she could do. The one thing that would remind him that the time had, indeed, passed.

The couple was locked inside their room, emanating lustful moans and uttering the prettiest love declarations while they satisfied their carnal wishes. He kissed her mouth deeply, exploring her cavity with his tongue and tickling her palate, while her hands tugged in his dark hair locks in order to pull his body closer to hers. The friction between their bodies and the constant bump of their hips created an impressive heat. No inch in between them was allowed. No limit was set in their desires. Yet, both of them tried their best to keep all of the sounds in between those walls, after all, none of them wanted to wake up the baby who was sleeping in the next door.

" Sakura... You don't have to wake up early tomorrow, right?"

" no... Actually, I'll be free for the whole day…"

"Hn... Good. " He smirked." then you're all mine tomorrow as well."

With her cheeks a flushed, she smiled at him. He loved to see her from above in times like that. He liked to see her exposed body under his and to see that she was happy to be there. He loved the way her green forest eyes kept shining as they were only looking at him and how they seemed to tame all of his demons. They were stunning, indeed. Just like two emeralds that were worthy a fortune. Even if they didn't have any powers, Sasuke couldn't help but getting attracted to them every time they smiled at him. He couldn't help but getting trapped in that beauty that belonged to his wife.

" Sakura..." He caressed her cheek.

" uh?"

" I love you…"

" ... I love you too…"

" thank you for being here with me…"

" I wouldn't be anywhere else…"

After reaching their ecstasy, the boy rolled over her body and rested his head on the pillow. Quickly, he brought her close and she rested her head on his chest while they were both breathing heavily. Heavily, yet satisfied. Barely they knew that those would be the last happy moments of their night.

In a brief second, the smile that was plastered on their faces faded and a shocked expression took its place. A violent smash was heard, waking the baby up and causing the two ninjas to stand up and reach for their weapons. Once they took their clothes and Sasuke grabbed his kusanagi, both of them were already heading to the focus of the sound. A sound too loud to be the wind and too low to be an explosion. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong.

" Sakura, go check on Sarada."

" are you insane? You can't go alone out there!"

" do as I say for the first time in your life! Now!"

The fire in his eyes pierced through her and for the first time after the war, she knew he was worried. Maybe it was because his family was involved. Maybe it was because someone had dared to invade his home. Maybe it was because he didn't want any other dead Uchiha in such melancholic day. So, after comprehending his request, the pink haired girl ran to the baby's room and kept her guard up. She wouldn't let anyone but her stay inside that room with her baby. She would protect her family. No matter what, she would save the ones she loves.

Once the avenger made sure his house was clean, he activated his sharingan and started to search for any possible intruder. Sasuke was aware of all the movements that surrounded him and he would be able to detect any possible threat.

Following the traces of the sound and the dust that was spread around the air, the raven haired man reached the Uchiha conference room. The place was separated from the main house by some few meters wrapped in that night's darkness. While crossing it, Sasuke felt some shivers running down his spine and the temperature dropped drastically around him, which wasn't natural for a summer night.

With the front door thrown aside, the Uchiha realized that the secret underground room was discovered. The cushion was also uncovering the entrance and the lights emanating from the candles could be softly seen. Someone had been there. Someone with great knowledge of his family's traditions for that person knew about the existence of that room. And that was what didn't make sense in hi head. How come that room had been discovered if everyone who knew about its existence was already dead? It certainly made no sense. The whole idea of invading the compound didn't. All those thoughts wouldn't simply leave his mind during that moment, still, he did his best to get rid of them as soon as he felt the presence of a strong chakra. A strong and powerful chakra that could almost be compared to his own. A chakra that felt familiar, too familiar, to be honest. He was definitely going to kill that person.

In an irritated sigh, Sasuke turned to the entrance and saw the only person he wasn't expecting to see out there in such critical moment.

" what the hell are you doing here, Sakura!?"

" Tch, you didn't really expect me to sit there and wait for you, did you?"

" I told you to stay with Sarada! Now she's all alone in there!"

" but I didn't leave her alone... Hn, what kind of mother would I be?… I left a shadow clone there."

" hn, go back. I don't know who did this but the secret room was discovered."

" I'm not going without you!"

" yes you are!"

" no, I'm not! I can help, Sasuke-kun! I want to protect my family too!"

In that moment, when the raven haired boy looked into her hopeful and determined emerald eyes, he knew that nothing he said would make her return to the safety of their kid's room. His wife was, surely, a stubborn person. She had probably learned it from him.

" ... Fine…. But stay close and don't do anything stupid."

" stupid? Hn, you act like you don't know me…"

" that's why I'm afraid…"

Walking around a little bit more, both of the ninjas felt as if someone had just trespassed their bodies and touched them from the inside. It felt like drinking a cold drink in the middle of a hot shower. Slowly and agonizingly, their bodies froze in fear, but fear of what? There was nothing there. Nothing until a pair of bloody eyes opened in the middle of the darkness of the night. And they were both set on the pinkette as if eating her alive.

" show yourself."

No answer.

" stay back, Sakura... This guy has the sharingan."

She nodded.

" I'm not asking again!" He activated the chidori." Show yourself!"

Blinking once and hiding the vivid red from his eyes, the mysterious figure still kept looking at the pinkette as if Sasuke wasn't even there. He was invading her whole soul with that one look. The figure knew she couldn't take her eyes away from him. Such beautiful green eyes that should be soon become black.

Without any of them realizing, the medic ninja was captured in a trance. Her eyes became dull and the sound of her falling kunai echoed through all the streets of the district. Those eyes were ordering her to follow them and without the power to fight back, the pinkette did as she was told. Suddenly, more sharingans started to appear and the living avenger realized that it would be too dangerous to fight against all of them alone. He would need help. Even if he hated to admit, he would need Naruto.

Sakura started to walk towards the shadows, not taking her eyes away from the illusion created in front of her. She was completely taken by that power. Seduced by those eyes that were inviting her for her death. And what beautiful and satisfying death it would be.

" Sakura, I told you to stay back!"

She didn't say anything.

" Sakura!"

She didn't turn.

In an anger mode, Sasuke decided to do something before his wife could take one step closer to those eyes. He threw some kunais towards them and quickly ran to grab her. The avenger threw her body over his shoulder and ran away with her, jumping on the roofs and watching as all the houses of the district started to have their lights turned on. One by one, the shadows of those who he called family started to appear on the streets while he struggled to take his wife home. She was heavier than usual. It seemed like her whole body was turning into stone and she was bringing him down. As if she was doing it on purpose just to go back to that hypnotic sensation that was attracting her. Fortunately, her husband was strong enough and was able to place her somewhere safe. Fortunately, he was able to take her away from those eyes.

Sasuke took Sakura back home, placing her on the outside terrace that leaded to his parents' old room. That huge mahogany door that, ever since that night, was still untouched. Still closed. Still- in his mind- hiding his beloved parents bodies. Entering there was one of Sasuke's biggest nightmares, and that was why he had forbidden everyone to ever get near that place. He didn't want any other dead body in that house.

" and you said you weren't going to do anything stupid! What the hell was that, Sakura?! You could have died!"

The silence prevailed.

" are you a stupid or what!? Answer me!"

No answer came.

Irritated by that deafening silence, the Uchiha leader finally looked at his wife's face. He was searching for her eyes and there they were, but they were different. They were dull and opaque and he clearly knew that she was under a genjutsu. And it was probably a strong genjutsu since Sakura was never caught in those illusion techniques. She has always been the best when it came to identifying those things. That was why he got worried at the same time. He knew something strong was surrounding them on that night. He knew he could not play around with the ones who were messing with him.

After calling her name for some good minutes and after shaking her body with a considerable amount of strength, the raven haired boy started to get desperated. He didn't know how to dispel a genjutsu with his eyes, he never needed to. With his sharingan, no illusion passed unseen. And so, once he took a deep breath, he started to remember about the academy days. The basic information that was once taught by that simple teacher. It was definitely coming in hand during that moment.

Pumping a certain amount of chakra in her system, the avenger managed to bring her back. The girl was released and she returned to herself with an uncontrollable urge of vomiting. Her whole body was shaking and her rib cage was working faster than normal. Sakura felt like almost being buried alive, fortunately, he was there to bring her back to the surface.

" are you okay?"

"... Yeah... W-What was that?"

" I don't know… But we need back up."

" I'll go get Sarada."

" no. You stay here. You can barely hold yourself up. I'll go get her."

"Sasuke-kun..."

" don't worry. I'll be back in a minute... Besides, I think we've lost them for some time. Keep your chakra down."

She nodded.

" be careful... "

" I will…"

Leaving her to rest on the wooden floor, Sasuke started to make his way towards the room where his daughter was sleeping. He didn't want to leave the girl there, but if he didn't do anything, they would all be dead before the sun could rise. So, he decided to take that risk, but after the first steps, he regretted his decision.

When a brief pause eradicated all the air around him and the feeling of a strange presence activated his senses, the raven haired boy turned his head one more time to see his wife. She was still laying there on the ground and trying to recover herself like he had just left her seconds before. It all seemed fine, but once his eyes focused on what was behind her, the avenger's heart skipped a beat.

The so sealed mahogany door was slowly opening and a tall dark figure, with his clan's bloody eyes, was standing in there. It had long arms and they were slowly approaching the target of the night. The figure started to crawl towards the girl until those dark finger finally grabbed Sakura's ankles and started to drag her inside that deadly room. The girl didn't have time to blink or the chance to use her own fists against that creature, but she did try to get some time, at least until Sasuke recovered himself from that shock that was evident on his features.

Craving two kunais on the wooden floor, the medic nin used all her strength left to fight back. By the way her ankles were aching, she knew that whatever was pulling her inside had claws and they had just slashed her skin. Her blood was now staining the floor and as she kept being dragged, the kunais and the blood started to form a trail that would take her to a certain death. She needed help. She needed him.

" Sasuke-kun! Wake up!"

Her voice invaded his ears and reached his heart as if in a strong wake up slap. Her hurting voice was that one thing stronger than adrenaline itself and the only thing strong enough that managed to bring him back from that shock he had been trapped in. The woman he loved was there. Bleeding and crying in front of him. He had to save her.

"... Sakura!"

In a blink of an eye, the living Uchiha ran to her as fast as he could. That corridor had never been so long in his entire life in that house and It just didn't seem to have an end. Time didn't seem to be passing and the whole world seemed to be paralyzed around him. Nothing seemed to be moving, but her body was.

With one strong pull, the kunais slipped from her hands and her blood was the last thing left from the pinkette before she was swallowed by those huge doors was. Sasuke didn't make it. He wasn't fast enough. He was left outside while the love of his life was inside that room, bleeding and crying and suffering for a reason not even he knew why. It wasn't fair. Why her? Why not him? And why didn't that door break even after he hit it with two chidoris?

" Sakura! Sakura! Are you there? Can you open the door?!"

" Sasuke-kun... Take Sarada away from here!"

" what!? I'm not leaving you behind, idiot!"

" do it already... I'll be okay."

" you're lying! Stop lying to me…."

" ... Just protect her, Sasuke-kun."

" I-I will protect both of you!"

" ... Do as I say for once in your life…"

" no... No! I'm not leaving you!"

" go on before they-"

Sakura never got to finish that sentence. Instead of words, a dying scream escaped from her mouth and echoed around the whole house. The baby started to cry instantly and so did the avenger after his hands were both skinned after unstoppably punching that door. Sasuke was desolated. How come his parents and his wife would share the same dying place? How ironic could that be? It felt like the story was repeating itself. The story that was going to take away his family. And, once again, he wasn't able to do anything. He was afraid just like that time.

The next thing he heard was the sound of a body hitting the floor. She was probably dead already. He imagined her emerald eyes widened and her skin ripped and exposing her flash. He imagined her members thrown aside and her hair stained with her own blood. It was a terrible vision in his mind, yet, he couldn't picture her without a smile on her lips. Sasuke always imagined his wife smiling at him, so why would be different after her death? The girl would be stubborn until the end.

Resting his back against the door in a defeated position, Sasuke watched as the sun slowly started to come out from behind the Hokage's monument. A new day was about to begin and without a single cloud to hide the sun, it promised to be a beautiful summer day. Ironical, he thought. Not even the skies would cry for his lost. Instead, they would smile brightly just like her. Why did it have to be a beautiful day?

Sighing and focusing his eyes on the trail of blood that was left behind by her, Sasuke felt his rage boiling up inside of him. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't lose the ones he loved and just sit there and cry. Not anymore. So, in order to release his anger, the avenger started to form on his hand the one final attack he had left. The crying of the birds that would carry her soul away, freeing her from a suffering prison. Freeing her body from that haunted room.

Once he hit the wooden door, the whole house started to shake. His strength made sure to spread a wave of impact around, causing everything that surrounded him tremble in fear. The Uchiha emptied all of his strength reserves in that attack and surprisingly, the door was instantly destroyed. He couldn't believe that. After one last attack he gained the full vision of his wife's fallen body. It was all covered in blood, as he had imagined, but once he approached her to take a complete look on it, Sasuke realized that she had no scratches, which meant that the blood washing her clothes did not belong to her. How was that possible? He heard her screaming. He knew there wasn't any other person inside with her. Still, she was untouched. Even her ankles were healed, but she wasn't smiling like he had foreseen, no. She wasn't smiling and miraculously, she was still alive. There was still inside of her.

When Sasuke embraced her body, he heard the shy beating of her heart slowly increasing by the seconds. A soft air breeze escaped from her nostrils and tickled his neck. He was delusional, he thought. She couldn't be alive like in a fairytale. She couldn't be alive after everything that happened, but she was. Not like in a fairytale, but like in a horror movie.

Her fingers weakly trailed his chest and brought him closer with that one last resort of her strength. She managed to accommodate her chin on his shoulder and soon Sasuke felt something soaking his back. Sakura was crying. She was crying out of happiness. She was crying out of relief for being able to see the rise of a new day. To feel the warm embrace of her dear husband once again. Never in his life he had thought that he would be that happy to feel her tears.

Embracing her tighter than ever, the raven haired boy mimicked her actions and also gave up on his tears. He didn't care if it was possible or if he was dreaming. He just loved to feel those tears of hers making contact against his skin and showing him that she was still there. Still with him. Still being close to his reach.

" Sasuke-kun... Are you... Crying?"

" hn... So what if I am…?"

"... I wanna see it... Please."

" uh? Why?"

" because... You must be really cute... Crying."

Shaking his head a bit, the raven haired boy decided to fulfill his wife's silly wish. He carefully pushed her head away, placing her head in the same level as his. Her eyes were still closed and he knew she was gathering some strength to open them. He wanted her to. He wanted to see those hopeful green eyes of hers looking at him one more time. He wanted to see their vibrant color in the beginning of that new glorious day, but after that night, her eyes would never be the same. She would never be the same. She would be a complete Uchiha.

"S-Sakura..." His face was shocked.

" w-what is it?"

" y-your eyes... They are... Are…"

" what?!"

.

.

.

"Red."

 _ **The End.**_

 **—**

 **BONUS:**

In a tent, in the middle of the forest, the Uchihas are all gathered and a certain pink haired girl is trying to scare all of those men that have decided to camp with her on that night.

Sakura: " The end! What did you guys think?"

Obito: " Tch, our clan would never do something so disgusting, pinky.."

Madara: " I agree with Obito... Not even when I founded the Uchiha clan we had any idea such as this one…."

Itachi: " your girl surely has a wild imagination, little brother…"

Sasuke: " hn, she's learned it from me... But, now would you mind excusing us... I'm not sharing my tent with anyone who doesn't have pink hair. Let's go to sleep, Sakura."

Sakura: " what? You're so mean, Sasuke-kun! You can't simply order them to leave like that…"

Sasuke: " hn, do you prefer doing it in front of everyone?" He smirked.

Sakura: " you pervert…"

Obito: " I can't believe you've said something so disgusting, Sasuke... Let's get going then... Itachi, I hope you've given your brother the talk."

Madara: " Uchihas don't need the talk, Obito... We are born knowing it."

Itachi: " Tch... You kids behave. I liked your story, Sakura... And don't let my foolish little brother scare you, okay?"

Sasuke: " hn... Leave us alone, Itachi…"

Itachi: " well then, good night."

Sakura: "Good night, everyone!"

Sasuke: "Hn, Now I'm gonna show you what a true Uchiha does to the woman he loves."

Sakura: "…" She blushes madly, as he leans in for a kiss.

Sasuke: "I hope you have sweet dreams tonight, Uchiha Sakura."


End file.
